Spiderweb
by Vidi.Veni.Vici
Summary: No matter what Matthew does, he can't make Alfred love him the way he wants him to, more than a brother. Though Alfred's counterpart wants to mess with Matthew's feelings and to torment Alfred a bit more, before he lets any "love" happen between them.


Hey this is Lustitia! Anyways this is a very...complex story. Well be prepared to see what it holds, because it's got some golden fruit in it. I'm doing Dark!Alfred and Allie [Allie is the normal Alfred, just the nickname Perfect came up with a while back. It just stuck like glue]

Hello everyone! This is Perfect1Up! I just wanted to say hi, which I kinda already have, and, uh, *shrugs* I don't know. Hope you enjoy the story! I had fun writing it~ Maybe I'll try writing my own story... One of these days /shot

* * *

><p>The day was slowly starting as the golden sun started to pick over the horizon. Making the landscape brighter, and giving some color to the pale white snow covering the ground. The suns rays crept on everything, and making the night disappear on the environment. Though this side of the world was waking up, one person did not want to wake up. He wanted to sleep peacefully in his warm bed, who was actually sleeping next to his twin brother. But besides the point. He, Alfred would rather curl up to his twin Matthew.<p>

Alfred groaned as he could feel the sun coming into the room. He grumbled and turned over, stuffing his face in the pillow. Forgetting he just slapped Matthew, who was laying by him. Alfred forgot that he came last night, for some reason and he just crashed there. Though Alfred slapped him in the face, while turning over to stuff his face into his soft fluffy pillow. Alfred sighed happily, while Matthew just mumbled in his sleep. He wasn't bothered by slaps much, being used to them by this point. The Canadian just shifted over, cuddling up to Alfred in his sleep.

"Mon amour..."

Alfred turned over, so he was facing Matthew, he was still sleeping though, and dreaming about something. Alfred mumbled as well, talking in his sleep. He started to grumble a bit, and started to get angry in his sleep. His hair was slightly in his face, covering a bit of his forehead. He looked pissed though, Alfred in his sleep actually upper-cut Matthew, for the first time, then turned away. Matthew shuddered at the hit. shifting in his sleep before opening his eyes. Alfred was stronger then most and hits from the American were _always_ taken in the wrong context with the Canadian.

"Alfred?"

Alfred grumbled in his sleep, he was dreaming about something, that wasn't nice or happy. Alfred was still for a moment, before moving again. He shifted his weight a bit, and laid there, mumbling words that couldn't be heard. The young American finally shifted to much, right off his bed. He fell on the ground hard.

"Ugh..."

Matthew snorted, trying not to laugh. He was giggling despite his best efforts. The Canadian slapped a hand over his mouth, trying to hide his obvious laughter from Alfred.

"G-Good morning Alfred... Heh"

"There is no good in the morning."

Alfred growled, and decided to roll under the bed, where it was darker. Alfred didn't want to get up just yet, and he wanted it to be dark again, so he rolled under his bed. A new thing he just did, along with upper cutting his twin. Alfred grumbled as he was under the bed. Matthew just laughed softly, rubbing his chin where he was hit. It felt kind of nice, especially with his morning problem making itself known. The Canadian sighed as he climbed out of bed, making his way to the bathroom. He needed to take care of his problem, hopefully without Alfred hearing. It was a bit embarrassing to the smaller man.

"Mmh... Alfred..."

The violet-blue eyed man sighed as he gently palmed himself once he closed the door. He was a man on a mission.

"Ahh, mon amour..."

Matthew ground against his hand, palming himself roughly through his pajamas. He grew impatient, pulling the bottom pajama pants down below his hips, just enough to pull his erect length out. Normally he wouldn't even try relieving himself in Alfred's bathroom, but that upper-cute had aroused him too much. It was the thought of his brother doing that to him during sex, dominating or being dominated, either one was fine.

Alfred who was still in his room under his bed, heard something. His body told him not to, but he was curious. Alfred sighed and got from under the bed, and walked closer the the bathroom door, pressing his ear against it; he could hear a lot of things. Alfred blinked as his twin was masturbating in _his_ bathroom. Alfred sighed and decided to open the door, and look at Matthew blankly, and what he was doing, it was an interesting but awkward moment.

"Oh?"

Matthew didn't hear Alfred at first, moaning as his hand move from his cock to roughly playing with his own ass. The Canadian didn't do it often, but he decided to do it today, and of course Alfred walked in.

"A-Alfred!"

Matthew froze when he heard the American, hands still where they were, one on the wall for support, the other on his ass. He stood there like a deer in front of headlights.

"Well...in my bathroom?"

Alfred leaned against the door frame, he laughed at Matthew, it was funny and interesting to see what he was doing. Also that he was doing it in his bathroom. Alfred crossed his arms over his chest, he chuckled at the Canadian. Matthew gulped loudly, removing his hand as if he had touched fire. He tried to move before realizing his pajama pants had fallen, slightly moved from where he pulled them.

"I-I..."

His face had never been so red before in his life which made Alfred snickered at his brother, almost making fun of him. That he's masturbating in his bathroom. This was just funny as well, from being more shocked that he was doing in here.

"Well this isn't something you walk into..."

Matthew stuttered, reaching down to try and pull his pants up. The Canadian was beyond embarrassed by the situation. He tried to keep his cool, and not breakdown into an embarrassed mess.

"S-Sorry!"

"Well you can finish if you want to...I'll just leave you alone."

Alfred looked at his brother, wondering what to do in this situation, and what Matthew was thinking of to do this in the bathroom.

"N-No... I think I'm good..."

Matthew pulled his pants up, putting his softening erection back in his pants. He walks over to the sink to wash his hands, trying to avoid Alfred's face. It was mortifying to the Canadian, normally he wanted to do things of this nature with his brother, but not private moments like that, especially since he didn't know if Alfred liked him like that or not.

"Well... okay."

Matthew quickly left the room, leaving Alfred alone. He was going to go make something to eat. The Canadian needed to forget the awkward moment that just happened. It was obvious he was nervous from his moments in the kitchen. He took out some dishes and ingredients to make food, movements fast with no thought to them.

"Oh dear..."

Alfred groaned as his stomach growled at him. He was wondering if he should go in the kitchen, though he was hungry as well. He sighed and decided to go into the kitchen. The young American saw Matthew and smirked evilly as he walked closer. He reached over Matthew to get a apple, which made Matthew stiffened and squeak slightly before forcing himself to relax, looking over as Alfred walked over to the sink, so he could wash it off. Matthew looked away, he was still tense from earlier. The Canadian continued cooking, making pancakes as usual. He had started cooking again once he was better. The older twin was grateful that Alfred had made him eat, to get better. He had been in a bad place when he let himself drown in his depression, feeling like he would never be loved by his brother as something more. He was surprised he had been able to hide his feelings for so long, thinking about that time as the pancakes cooked. After some time the Canadian just finished the pancakes, placing the last one on the plate.

"So Matthew, what the hell were you thinking about when you were masturbating."

Alfred was blunt, he didn't even think about what he should say. He just said it, not caring how uncomfortable it made Matthew feel. Alfred smirked and jumped up to sit on the counter, eating the apple, waiting for Matthew to answer. The Canadian froze, he blushed, which spread to his ears and down his back. The Canadian couldn't even speak properly at the moment, let alone answer.

"W-Wha... I..."

"Come on, tell me. It's not that bad."

Alfred snickered as he was teasing his twin. Which he did love doing, Alfred smirked and still sat on the counter waiting for a answer, which he did want to know why Matthew would go out of his way and masturbate in his bathroom.

"Y-You hit me in your sleep and.. I had a problem..."

The Canadian closed his eyes before quickly taking the plate of pancakes to the table, getting himself a fork and knife along with syrup. He slowly started to eat, trying to ignore everything else.

"So...you got hard from me hitting you. Is that all you were thinking? Or was there something else?"

Alfred had to much fun with teasing Matthew, he smirked and walked over to his brother and placed his hands on Matthew's shoulders and made sure he was close to Matthew's ear, so he could whisper something to him.

"Or did you picture something else?"

Alfred made sure to use his Texan drawl, he made sure his voice was low and deep. This was one of the fun things to do with his twin, teasing him. Matthew nearly choked on his food, trying not to get aroused. He was thinking of this morning, his little fantasy. It was making him hard again.

"I-I thought about... You holding he down! Hurting me and making it rough!"

He closes his eyes tightly, willing himself to not blush. He didn't move a single muscle.

"Hmm, is that all you thought about, or are you lying?"

Alfred chuckled darkly, his hands still on Matthew's shoulders. Actually holding him in the seat so he couldn't run off. One of the joys of being stronger and having abnormal strength. The young American loved doing because, his twin couldn't fight him off. Alfred had fun teasing his twin, which he did every now and then. He only said things, twisting his words and making it sound real. It was pure amusement to the young American.

"I-I..."

Matthew was trying not to stutter, unable to find the words. He couldn't think correctly, feeling Alfred touch him. It was like his dreams were coming to life.

"W-Words... You insult me, yelling at me!"

"Hmm, yelling at you, calling you mean names. Which kinds? Was I calling you a bitch, or what about being a dirty little slut."

Alfred purred in Matthew's ear. This was way too much fun, he loved doing this to his twin, because when he was done. Matthew always got so fucking pissed at the end. Alfred smirked as Matthew was losing this battle, again.

"Y-Yes... Please..."

Matthew moaned, unable to stop himself. It felt better then he thought it would. He could feel his breath on his ear, warm and strong. He wanted more. The Canadian was like putty in Alfred's hands.

"Don't tell me, you were willingly taking it like a bitch. Enjoying ever since thing _I_ did to you. Was that in your little mind of yours? Or were you slammed against the wall, and got fucked right there?"

Alfred smirked as his warm breath fanned against Matthew's neck, and on his ear. He was having to much fun with this, and how his brother would shiver under him. So much amusement and revenge...yes revenge since a couple of nights ago. Matthew thought it was cute to stick ice down Alfred's pants.

"Yes! You, always you!"

Matthew gasped loudly, leaning his head to the side. He was giving Alfred more if his neck. The Canadian was hard, legs spreading slightly. He had never felt so aroused before.

"Hmm, and I guess since your a sadomasochistic mother fucker...there was other things involved. Such as, maybe rope, or handcuffs. Probably a whip, or bondage."

Alfred chuckled and kissed Matthew on the neck, softly. As if his lips weren't even touching the Canadian's neck. The young American was having to much fun with this. Alfred chuckled as Matthew spread his legs as much as the chair would allow, bucking his hips desperately. He forgot about the food, about everything. All the mattered to the Canadian now was Alfred and how close he was.

"Oui... Both, gags and blindfolds... Whips and paddles, everything..."

"Hmm, you're a kinky little bitch huh?"

Alfred chuckled as his lips were ghostly touching Matthew's neck. He loved teasing him, it was to much fun. Alfred was going to leave soon, or go take a shower soon. But, he'll enjoy this a bit more. Alfred let his warm tongue, trace along Matthew's neck, teasing him. Matthew arched his back, leaning into the lick. It felt so good against his heated skin. The Canadian's mouth was open in an small 'o', pants and soft mewls coming out.

"Yes... Biting me, clawing at my skin. You make me bleed and mark me as yours..."

"I see, and you were probably moaning like a bitch. You were greedily taking it, enjoying every moment of it. Don't you?"

Alfred smirked and ran his finger down Matthew's chest, only teasing his body. Matthew arched his back even further, into Alfred's finger. His chest was heaving, nipples hard, visible through the shirt. Alfred chuckled as he was having fun with this. Alfred wanted to make sure he was fully hard, then he would walk off. He wanted to see if he could make him snap, Alfred was a curious person.

"Yes! I want more! Please more!"

"Heh, how lovely..."

Alfred finally moved away and walked back to his room, opening the door. Alfred smirked and looked back at the Canadian, he toyed and teased him. He had so much fun with it.

"That was fun..."


End file.
